WE ARE GOD
by TOOFAN
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have both felt the same pain . Becoming GODS they would bring peace to the world whether the kages like it or not.
1. First meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**This is my first fanfic**

**Naruto and Sasuke will have Godly powers. Naruto and Sasuke are prodigies in this fanfic**

* * *

**FIVE YEARS AFTER KYUUBI ATTACK**

A boy of about five years was walking through the street, people could be seen moving out of his way avoiding him like he was a plague all while giving him hateful looks. The boy had blond hair and he wore cloths which consisted of worn out white shirtnickers and a blue shirt . The boys name was Uzumaki Naruto, he currently had his head bowed down as he walked through the street.He heard whispers and insults directed at him but he he couldn't understand why. All he had known his entire life was that except the old man who visited him at the orphanage sometimes, no other person liked him.

Naruto had learnt that his parents were dead and that he stayed at a place called an orphanage, a place for people without parents. He had watched other kids leave the orphanage with adults and they never came back, he had asked the caretaker about it and with a wicked smile she had told him the kids were adopted. He was glad for the books the old man who visited him at the orphanage had given him at his request. He had always enjoyed the stories the caretakers at the orphanage will read, but sometimes he would not be allowed to listen to them, so when the old man had asked him what he wanted for his fourth birthday,he told him he wanted books with stories about heroes. He had read them and one day the old man had taken him to a small library in the orphanage. He was always allowed entertainment into the library by his caretakers no matter what time he went there, he guessed the old man most have told them something.

As he walked through the street he wished he were like those other kids that had parents, that he could be hugged and kissed by parents. Despite everyone's hate of him, he enjoyed going out of the orphanage and moving to the forest.

The forest was always quite and the air felt different from any he had ever felt, it always made him happy he thought as he sat down and basked in the quiet. Here he could escape every glare insults and maltreatment, he always came here as often as he could.

After a while he stood up and decided to explore more of the forest. He had walked for some time when he began to hear voices or rather a voice. He began to panic as he realized that with no one around he might be hurt by those adults who at times threw things at him. But he was also curious and this overrode his sense of danger. struggling to locate where the voice was coming from he calmed down further when he realized it was not an adults voice but that of a child like him. He silently moved closer and hid behind a tree when he was close enough.Taking in deep breaths he peeped out from behind the tree at the person mumbling but he couldn't see anyone so he decided to stretch himself a little further but stepped on a some dry leaves causing the person, no a boy to snap his head towards him as his blue eyes came into contact with black eyes belonging to a boy.

The boy had black hair, wore a clean white shirt, black trousers and he had a scowl on his face. He was confused on whether to leave or not, but maybe the boy could become a friend, he really wanted a friend given his other failed attempts at making one. So remembering what he had read from his books about making friends he took in a deep breath and decided to introduce himself with best smile he could summon.

* * *

Sasuke uchiha was not having a good afternoon, his brother whom he had been waiting for had finally returned from his mission and he had immediately rushed to him wanting them to spend time together yet his brother had left not even staying up to an hour at home.

To sasuke his brother was the greatest ninja ever, he became a genin at the age of 6, chunin at 10 and now he had joined anbu at 11.His brother was just so awesome to him. Sasuke wanted to be just like his brother. He had often heard his father praise his brother and sometimes the way his father looked at him, he felt he was a disappointment to his father.

He was already 5 and didn't know a single thing about being a ninja, he had pestered his brother to train him and he had agreed to train him today but after arriving from his mission, his brother had left. His brother had told him he had been called by the hokage, the leader of their village someone his father obeyed, but damn he was still angry. He had stomped to where his brother was supposed to train him and sat under a tree with large shade and had been mumbling curses to the stupid hokage who had called his brother.

He hadn't been there for long when he heard a crunch , he immediately snapped his head towards the back direction of the sound and then his came into contact with blue eyes.

* * *

"Hi, am Uzumaki Naruto sorry if scared you" Naruto said. Sasuke stared for a while still surprised at seeing someone here before remembering his mom had taught him that he was suppose to give his name when someone he just met gave his own and with a sheepish smile he said "my name is Uchiha Sasuke". Naruto nodded and for a while there was an awkward silence before Naruto suddenly asked him, "do you want to be my friend" with his best smile. Sasuke was caught off guard by the boys request of friendship and once again became silent. Naruto began to berate himself in his mind for his impatience and desperation seeing Sasuke's scrutinizing look but was cut out from his thoughts when Sasuke said yes.

Sasuke was surprised when he saw his new friend jump up in excitement when he said yes, he never thought someone could get this happy just from getting a friend. He became confused when he saw Naruto's excitement change to sadness so he asked "Naruto what's wrong".

Naruto had become happy when Sasuke had accepted to be his friend but he became sad when he realized Sasuke was going to tell his parent about him. He remembered those times other kids accepted to be his friend and immediately they told their parents about him, those kids always came and told him they couldn't be friends anymore since their parents had refused saying he was bad child. He had once tried to convince a parent that he was a good kid and had received a slap when he persisted in talking to her despite her telling him to stay away. He remembered himself crying as some other kids pointed at him and parents gave him look of hatred and satisfaction at the treatment he had received.

Naruto was still deep in thought when heard Sasuke ask him "Naruto what's wrong".Naruto wanted to tell Sasuke not to tell his parents about him, but he inwardly laughed at the stupidness of such a request. From what he had read from his books, good kids didn't hide their friends from their parents and they only did that if they had bad friends. Sasuke will definitely think he was a bad person if he asked such a thing, but he also knew Sasuke will stop being his friend if he told his parents about him, so hoping for the best he asked Sasuke "can you please not tell your parents about".

Sasuke had been thinking of different reasons why Naruto would suddenly become sad but when Naruto asked him to keep their friendship a secret to his parents, he narrowed his eyes at Naruto and asked him why. Naruto took in a deep breath and told Sasuke, "whenever I make friends and their parents find out about it they immediately reject our friendship and make sure we never meet". Am not a troublemaker though ,I swear Naruto said desperately trying to convince Sasuke.

With the way Naruto behaved it seemed he desperately wanted him as a friend. Normally Sasuke wouldn't even think of doing this but when he saw the hope in Naruto's eyes he said, "I won't tell my parents but I will tell my brother, let's meet here tomorrow and depending on what my brother says I will tell you if we can still be friends".

Naruto shoulder sagged as he nodded his head. "Naruto" Sasuke said "my brother is a cool person if you are really a good person am sure he will allow us to be friends. "I should be going my dad will be home early today" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded as Sasuke turned and began walking away.

Kicking at the ground Naruto turned around and also left hoping that by the end if tommorow he will still have friend. He decide to explore a liitle

* * *

**Authors note:**

**please review and tell me what think about my starting. **


	2. Friends

**Naruto and sasuke are going to have different personalities from the Canon especially Naruto. His way of thinking was terrible I mean Sasuke left konoha to join a missing nin and Naruto believed he would bring back and they would form a team again. That is a wacked up thinking for someone who wants to become ****hokage.**

**Now without further delay TOOFAN presents chapter 2**

* * *

Sasuke walked back home thinking about Naruto. Naruto seemed genuine in his request for friendship and he seriously believed that if Sasuke's parents found out about him they will stop Sasuke from meeting him. It doesn't matter Sasuke told himself while Naruto had looked honest he could be deceiving him, he would tell his brother and if his brother refused them being friends he wouldn't ever seek out Naruto again.

Sasuke walked into his clan compound and looked towards his house which was located a little to the east of their clan compound, his house was a simple bungalow, when he had seen the expensive and furnished houses of other clan heads he had asked his brother why there's wasn't like those of the other clan heads. Itachi had told him it was because the in the Uchiha past none of the past heads had built such kinds of houses , they focused more on battle prowess and till now their father followed in their footsteps.

Arriving at home he walked by the kitchen shouting out to his mother that he was home and he was heading for his room when he heard his mother call him. Sasuke!! his mother called him "where have you been?" his mother asked. I was at the itachi's training ground he told his mother, oh his mother replied well then go take your bath dinner will soon be ready, yes okaa-san Sasuke replied and went to his room.

* * *

They had just finished having dinner and Sasuke was walking towards his brothers room. His father had not been present for dinner, His brother had thanked their mom and had left after eating for his room. Reaching his brothers door, Sasuke knocked saying " it's Sasuke Niisan",Come In he heard his brother say. walking in he saw his brother Uchiha Itachi lying on his bed his looking at the ceiling.

Sasuke if it's about the training don't worry I have been given sometime off from work. That's great Niisan but that's not why am here Sasuke said. Itachi sat up and turned towards him and asked "then what do you want Sasuke?".well Sasuke began, i met a boy today and he asked me to be his friend Sasuke said looking towards Itachi to see his reaction. Itachi just hummed and then asked Sasuke you haven't told okaa-san . Sasuke nodded his head, why haven't you Itachi asked. He told me not to tell my parents, he said if they found out about us being friends they would deny me ever seeing him. "What is his name?" Itachi asked, Uzumaki Naruto is his name Sasuke replied. If I wasn't around would you have hidden this from okaa-san? Itachi asked, no Sasuke replied you told me to not be deceived by honest faces, it could have been a trap to hurt me. Good Itachi said and yes Sasuke you can be friends with Uzumaki i will talk with kaa chan about it. Sasuke nodded his left for his room.

As Sasuke entered his room he had a full smile on his face. He didn't have friends as there was no Uchiha in the clan in his age group. Naruto looked like a cool person and he hoped they could become great friends.

* * *

Itachi walked out of his room to go talk with his mother Uchiha Mikoto the matriarch of the Uchiha clan. He walked into the kitchen, and his mother hearing his footsteps turned towards him with a smile and asked "Itachi is there any problem?" she said as she she stirred the meal.He leaned on the wall for some time without answering waiting for his mothers to finish what she was doing, it seemed she understood since she said nothing till she covered the pot and turned to him and said "so what's the problem".

"Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto became friends today"Itachi said,his mother looked at him sharply and asked " how". Itachi told his mother about the conversation he and Sasuke had earlier, when he was done he looks looked at his mother who had turned to attend to the food. After a while his mother said " am okay with your decision, I will talk to your father about it" she said till attending to the food she was cooking. Itachi turned to leave but stopped at door and asked, will you ever meet him. Mikoto paused in her actions and answered " we'll see what the future holds", then she resumed her work. Itachi contin upued out of the kitchen Wondering how far the friendship between Sasuke and Naruto will go.

As Itachi left Mikoto's face became one of sadness and she cried silently, she was a failure to her best friend and a failure as a godmother. Mikoto's knew if the situation had been reversed Kushina would never have abandoned Sasuke. She wiped her eyes and hoped Sasuke and Naruto could become great friends.

* * *

NEXT DAY

Naruto sat by the window gazing into the sky as it rained, he could see pools of water forming on the fields around the orphanage. It was still morning he had just eaten breakfast a few minutes ago, luckily for him the person in charge of sharing out food had given him a pretty big portion or rather he had tricked her into giving it to him.

Mui a girl in the orphanage was one of the most favoured, he guessed it was because she always acted like an older sister to the kids in the orphanage except him, he had heard some stories that a rich couple were going to come and adopt her. Guess the matron wanted to make her last stays heavenly. well each child above 4 years old at the orphanage had their own plates and cups with their names on it, there was a place on the floor where the plates were kept and then food will be dished into the plates. They had been sharing the food into the plates and as they were about to put food into Mui's plates there was a bright lightning strike in the sky, this caused a short blackout in the orphanage and he used this opportunity to switch his and MUi plates. when the lights came back the caretaker was distracted trying to calm down the kids as she shared the food she didn't notice his name on the plate as she moved on, and in another stroke of luck there was another lightning and while this didn't cause a blackout it was enough of a distraction for him to carry his food without the caretaker, Ami or the older kids noticing him. He just hoped his luck carried on when he went to meet Sasuke later today.

With a sigh he turned to look at his room, he stayed alone thanks to the old man that visited him. The matron had placed him with older kids who always bullied him, but one day when the old man had visited he had asked him if he could get the matron to give him a room of his own and he had given him his reasons. With a sad face the old man had nodded, he had gotten his own room that same day before the old man left.

His room wasn't much he had his mattress, a blanket some toys the old man had given him. His windows were cracked, the walls were pealing, basically he lived in the attic, but it was still better than staying with the older kids.

He stood up from his position by the window and headed for the door planning to go to the library. As he passed by the other rooms he could hear kids talking and thought to himself "guess they are having fun", it just reminded him of the possibility of him getting a friend today. As he continued moving towards the library one of the caretakers stopped in front of him and with a hateful glare asked him "where are you going". Am going to the library he answered, " make sure not steal or destroy anything in there brat" she said and walked away speaking curse he was sure we're directed at him. Sometime ago he was usually referred to as demon by the caretakers but after tearfully asking the old man if he was a demon like the one in his stories, the old man had told him he was not a demon but a boy and he had asked what made him think he was demon. Naruto had told him what the caretakers usually said to him and after that day no one dare called him a demon.

Arriving at the library the caretaker arranging the books saw him and gave him a glare. He merely walked by, he knew she probably didn't want him there but once again thanks to the old man he had unlimited access to the library. He wondered if the old man was his fairy godfather like in the stories he read.

He walked through the library looking for any book of interest while ignoring the looks other kids were giving him.He skipped some shelfs as he had read mist of the books there, he wanted a book where the hero would save princesses. He stopped at a shelf when he saw a particular book, it was orange in colour, he had seen some of the caretakers reading this kind of book and they always giggled in a funny way when they read it. He had once seen a caretaker bleed from the nose as she read the book and had seen this same kind of book in the old man's pocket. Taking it out he checked the title, "tale of the utterly Gutsy Shinobi" Naruto read out loud. He had heard of Shinobi but never gotten interested, he took the book went to a free desk and began to read the book.

_3_ hours_ later_

Naruto looked up from his book and glanced at the clock, he had been reading for three hours, he looked around and saw he was the only one still in the library. It was time to meet Sasuke but Naruto was beginning to doubt even going , he had tried to be friends with different kids but whenever their parents saw him they took their kids away telling them to avoid him as he was an evil child. Sasuke looked like he really wanted to be his friend but Naruto knew if his parents refused their friendship then Sasuke would stay away from him. He couldn't blame Sasuke if he listened to his parents after all he had read that parents always did what was best for their children. If his parents were still alive even he would listen to his parents and stayed away from any kid if they said to stay away from. He didn't want to face the pain of another rejection.With a sigh Naruto turned back to his book his mind already made not to meet Sasuke.

As Naruto turned to continue reading his book all that he had discovered about the book rushed into his head, the main character of the book was called Naruto. He had checked the date of the book's publication and seeing it was older than. He guessed his parents must have named him after the main character, he marvelled at the courage of the character, his never give up attitude, he began imagining himself as the Naruto in that book carrying out all those adventures and he did this for almost an hour with a dreamy look on his face when he suddenly stopped and realised he couldn't be that Naruto after all he had given up on being Sasuke's friend. He remembered other books he had read and those books always talking about hope, with a nod of his head he looked at the clock, his eyes widening, he closed the book and took it with him as he ran to his room. He hurriedly hid the book in his room, opened the window, moved out and latched onto the ladder on the wall beside his window and began to climb down quickly after all he was going to meet Sasuke and he was already late.

Naruto began moving toward the unlocked gate of the orphanage and none of the caretakers who saw him tried to stop him, since the day he had told the old man about them calling him a demon the caretakers stayed out of his way. Even as he passed the matron she merely sneered at him and looked away. As he ran across the street people moved away from his path sending him disgusted looks but for once he was glad as it allowed him move without obstruction. He desperately hoped Sasuke had not left as he ran to the forest as fast as he could.

* * *

_Earlier that day_

Sasuke was playing simple word puzzles with his mother when she said, " Sasuke, Itachi told me about your new friend Naruto and as he told you, am okay with it both of you can be friends". Sasuke had nodded his head at his mothers words, he smiled and asked her to follow him to meet Naruto later. His mother had refused saying she had some people to meet, okay Sasuke replied sadly. His mother most have noticed this because she hugged him and told him "you will be great friend Sasuke and when am free I will make sure I meet Naruto okay" he smiled and nodded his head. she kissed him on his headed and they continued their game.

Sasuke never noticed the sad smile on her face which was there for a few seconds

_At the training ground_

Sasuke was beginning to feel frustrated, he had hurriedly left his house and arrived at the training ground. He was excited and had been moving around checking almost every minute if Naruto had arrived. He had gotten tired moving about so he sat down waiting for Naruto, after a sometime he angrily got up and kicked at the ground shouting about all the things he would do to Naruto for keeping him waiting this long. Maybe Naruto gave up on us being friends Sasuke thought, from the way Naruto reacted yesterday it seemed he truly believed Sasuke's parents would reject him and didn't look so sure even when he said he would ask his brother. He wanted to leave guessing Naruto wouldn't come but stopped and decided to cling on to the hope that Naruto will come.

Tiredly he sat down under a tree praying Naruto will come. He must have been deep in thought because he didn't notice when Naruto came till he heard his name being called, he shot up quickly and turned to Naruto. Naruto simply greeted him with a nervous wave and said "hi".

Naruto had quickly moved to the training ground and finding Sasuke still there he breathed out with relief and walked towards him. Seeing that Sasuke had not noticed him he called his name. Sasuke had immediately looked toward him and then he stood up, Naruto then gave Sasuke a wave saying hi all the while scratching his head.

They both stared at each other for a while then Sasuke asked with a smile "how about we play tag", Naruto looked at Sasuke confused for a while before the implication of Sasuke's words dawned on him and he began stuttering wanting to confirm what he thought Sasuke said, he couldn't make any words and Sasuke Seeing this said "my brother and mom accepted you as my friend".

Naruto was so happy he jumped up and screamed YATTA!!!. With barely concealed excitement Naruto said let's play tag. Sasuke nodded and began leading Naruto into forest when he heard Naruto say " ehh Sasuke what is tag", Sasuke tripped but was able to keep himself standing. He immediately turned and stared at Sasuke in disbelief "are u serious he asked", Naruto sheepishly scratched his head and nodded and with a sigh Sasuke began explaining to Naruto how the game worked.

Itachi sat on tree and watched his brother and Naruto play, he had arrived here before Naruto and had watched the whole conversation between them. Giving a nod towards the anbu in the tree above Sasuke he shunshined away leaving no trace of his presence but an almost unnoticeable breeze.

Prodigies the anbu in the tree said with a shake of his head.

* * *

please review .


	3. Truths

**Thank you to those who reviewed my story. Here is chapter 3**

* * *

**_3 months later_**

In the tallest building in konoha there was an office in the highest room of the building, it belonged to the hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi theThird Hokage of Konohagakure was seated in his office. A disciple of the village's first and second Hokage, Hiruzen was a powerful ninja, hailed as a "God of Shinobi". He was the teacher of the three legendry Sanins, who were some of the most powerful ninjas the village had ever produced.

Hiruzen was currently in his office struggling to finish working on the pile of paperwork around him and was almost done when he heard his door open. He had not read his precious orange book in a while, as he had been reading, stamping and signing paperwork and just when he thought he was almost done he heard his door open without anyone knocking. This led him to believe it was his secretary bringing him more paperwork. As he was about to body flicker away hoping to escape his paperwork, he saw that she was carrying nothing so he immediately adopted a calm posture and looked at her with a grandfatherly smile. "Hokage-sama" she said, "Uchiha Mikoto's is here to see you" . With a mental sigh already guessing what she wanted, he said "send her in". she nodded and left.

A minute later Mikoto walked into the hokage's office and greeted with a bow saying "hokage-sama". " Uchiha-san how are you today?' Hiruzen said with a smile, "am fine sir" she replied. Nodding his head at her reply he offered her a seat and when she was seated he asked her, "how can I help you today uchiha-san" he said.

Calming herself Mikoto replied i want to ask for permission to invite Uzumaki Naruto to my house Mikoto said nervously. There she had said it Mikoto thought, she hoped he would accept but deep down she knew he was going to refuse.

Immediately after the kyuubi attack 5 years ago, she had asked to adopt him and he had refused. His reason being he wanted no one to know about the boy's heritage and people could make connections if she adopted him. The real shocker came when 2 months later he told her that she was not to interact with Naruto but to stay away from him. Despite her protests, he had remained unshaken, and when she had tried to defy him by saying she was his godmother and that he couldn't separate them, it was that day that she knew that beneath the old man facade there was a cold hearted Hokage.

**_Flash back_**

"Uchiha-san" Hiruzen said, right now the best way to protect Naruto is by staying away from him. That's bullshit she said angrily after your speech the whole village now hates him and you expect me to just stay back and watch him suffer." I am his godmother and i am not going to abandon him "she said with finality. Hiruzen sighed and closed his eyes,this was going no where. When he looked at her again she no longer saw the eyes of a weary old man but she saw the eyes of a hardened killer and the next words he spoke tore at her heart. Uchiha Mikoto he said coldly, as Hokage of konoha I forbid you from making any interactions with Uzumaki Naruto directly or indirectly and you are to make no mention of this conversation to anyone, failure to follow this order will result in the execution of your family. "Is that clear Uchiha' Hiruzen said, and with tears running down her eyes, she replied "yes Hokage-sama".

**Flashback end**

Since that day she avoided the Hokage that is until now. she allowed herself to hope he had changed his mind since he allowed Naruto and Sasuke to be friends.

"Request denied" Hiruzen said with finality in his voice. He watched her as her shoulders fell down in defeat, it seemed the event of that day had broken her will to ever fight against his orders. "Thank you for your time sir" she said standing up, she bowed to him and left the office with a defeated look.

Hiruzen watched her leave and when she had left, he relaxed himself into his armchair, turned and stared at the picture of his dead successor Namikaze Minato the fourth Hokage of konoha and he remembered some of the events on the night of tenth of october five years ago.

**_Flashback_**

Hiruzen ran towards where the kyuubi had appeared, on arriving there he saw Minato going through hand seals and Kushina was using her chains to hold the kyuubi in place. There was a barrier around them and the kyuubi preventing anyone from coming closer. He then witnessed Minato seal the kyuubi into his son as kushina fell down dead. When the sealing was finished the barrier collapsed and Hiruzen immediately rushed to Minato's side. "Sandaime-sama please tell the village my last wish is for them to treat Naruto as a hero who saved them and not the kyuubi that took away so many lives" Minato said. I will Hiruzen said, who is responsible for this Hiruzen quickly asked Minato." Uchiha", was all Minato was able to say before he died. Minato had given him incomplete information Hiruzen thought, the only Uchiha who knew about kushina's pregnancy was her best friend Uchiha Mikoto. Could Mikoto have betrayed them he thought. Picking up their son he returned to the village and told them what had happened but kept Minato's mention of an Uchiha to himself. The last thing he needed was to falsely accuse the clan or give anyone a reason to.

**_Flashback end_**

The last thing he wanted was for Naruto to develop a bond with Mikoto and extensively the uchiha clan if his suspicions about her were right. The sharingan a doujutsu possessed by the Uchiha clan was known to be able to control the Kyuubi and this added to his suspicions of the Uchiha clan being behind the attack. But he had held up to the hope that she was not involved in it's attack, it was one of the reasons he had not detained her interrogation, also it would cause a distrust for the Uchiha clan from the village if their matriarch was arrested. When he had threatened her Five years ago he never would have thought she would still have the courage to ask to interact with Naruto. Her visit to him had seemed genuine, and as he turned to continue his paperwork, he hoped he had not ruined Naruto's chances of having a mother.

* * *

**_Later that day_**

Naruto was trying his best to avoid giggling loudly, he and Sasuke's latest prank was just about to go off and he couldn't wait to enjoy the show. He and Sasuke we're currently in an ally hiding inside a big carton box, they had cut two holes into the side of the box which they would use to view the results of their prank. The prank would go off any minute now he thought struggling to control his giggles.

Sasuke couldn't believe he was pranking or worst of all he had been doing this with Naruto. He could only imagine the what his father would do to him if he found out, but he had to agree with Naruto after what they did to him, this salon deserved their prank.

From what Naruto had explained to him, he had gone to this particular salon last week to get a hair cut. The workers had instead dyed his head pink and then kicked him out, warning him to never come there again. When he had asked Naruto how they had done that without him knowing, with an ashamed look he answered " they told me to close my eye so that they could use a special cream on my head and they didn't want it to get into my eye and make me blind. I believed them but after some time I heard people laughing and when I opened my eyes I looked into the mirror and saw my hair was pink. When I looked around I saw everyone including the worker who put the cream laughing at me". sorry Sasuke had said softly, then Naruto had replied "don't say sorry sasuke am going to prank the sorry out of them". Sasuke had then found himself bringing the needed supplies for their prank and together they made a plan.

Yep Sasuke thought as he watched the salon this was payback for what they did to his friend. Turning to Naruto who trying and failing miserably to control his giggling he clamped his hand over Naruto mouth and whispered firmly "be quite " Sasuke said to Naruto as some people walked by the box. Naruto immediately became still as the people walked by, Sasuke then let go of him and he said a quiet thanks and began rubbing his mouth. " you didn't have to hold my mouth so tight," Naruto said still rubbing his mouth. "oh sorry "Sasuke said, Naruto nodded and then they both turned towards the salon. This is taking long Sasuke said, Naruto shrugged and then replied "the price would be worth the price".

They didn't have to wait long when they began hearing female screams, they heard a female voice scream "it's a rat!!". Then there was a loud splash from the salon and then people began running out of the salon covered in pink paint and furiously scratching themselves all over. As this happened, people on the street were in panic as some moved away and others tried to help and on making contact with the paint covered people began to scratch their own body. Other people who were about to help, on seeing this began to run away. It became worse when the pink painted people began chasing after people begging for help. Everyone ran away from them as no one wanted to suffer their fate.

At first Naruto and Sasuke had bitten on wrapped up pieces of cloth to control their laughs, but as the prank went on they fell into an uncontrollable laughter, despite each of them knowing they would be caught if they continued laughing they only laughed harder till their stomach hurt.

Sasuke who had almost stopped laughing began laughing again when he saw a chunin running at full speed away from the paint covered people.

When they finally got their laughs under control , they checked if there was anyone around and seeing a deserted street, they came out of the box and ran away.

* * *

**_Two days later_**

Sasuke and Naruto were currently at Itachi's training ground and they could be seen sitting on the ground, their legs crossed and their face scrunched up in concentration and there eyes were closed.

The past three months had been the best of Naruto's life, since he became friends with Sasuke, he would go out of the orphanage in the afternoon and they would play together then Sasuke would leave to train with his brother. One week after, Sasuke had invited him to join him in his training with Itachi agreeing. Naruto had no idea what was so awesome about being a ninja and had no interest iinit, but it allowed him to spend more time with his friend then he would do it.

Sasuke was happy to have Naruto with him, it made his training less boring as he and Naruto competed with each other. He wanted to spend more time with his friend and when Naruto had agreed to train with him he had been ecstatic. He was also annoyed at the training both him and Naruto were currently doing, they had been at it for a 2 weeks with no success.

With their eyes closed, they did not see when someone moved in front of them, sat on a tree stump and quietly watched them. After sometime he cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. Ahhh they both screamed jumping up and on seeing who it was they calmed down. Jiji why did u scare us like that Sasuke said breathing heavily, yeah what's your problem old man Naruto said in the same state.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Hokage of konoha laughed as he watched both Naruto and Sasuke pout at him. well I just came to see how the village's troublemakers are doing Hiruzen replied. Hey we're not troublemakers Naruto said, yep we aren't Sasuke said backing up Naruto.

Well then you wouldn't happen to know the people who have been pranking the village would you, Hiruzen asked staring at both Naruto and Sasuke intensely waiting for one of them to crack. Sasuke finally cracked under his stare and said they deserved it, yes jiji they do Naruto said convincingly. Turning to Sasuke Hiruzen asked him to explain, Sasuke then went in to explain what some salon owners had done to Naruto provoking him and Naruto to prank them.

With a nod of his head he looked at both of them, and said "Do you know the amount of work you caused for the Hokage because of your little stunt". Sasuke had his head bowed but Naruto had a look confusion before his face lit up in understanding and he said " Well it sucks to be him right Sasuke ". The both of then laughed imagining the amount of complaints the hokage would have to deal with.

Hiruzen shook his head in annoyance, he couldn't believe they didn't know who he is despite how much time the spent with him, he had expected that Sasuke's mother or brother would have told him but it seemed they hadn't.

Turning to Naruto he asked"Naruto have you ever wondered why the caretakers at the orphanage always listened to everything I told them?. Naruto nodded and replied" I figured you were the owner of the orphanage and so they listened to you" he said with a shrug of his shoulder. Sighing out loud Hiruzen nodded his head he couldn't fault Naruto's logic. Sasuke he called "have you asked yourself why people bow to me when we walk on the road" Hiruzen asked. Its probably because you are a war hero he replied without having to think. Now after a long day of battling paperwork work he was getting annoyed, Sasuke was right about him being a war hero but that was not the point he was trying to make . With a sigh he said, "I am the hokage" .

After a minute of silence Naruto barked out a laugh and said "Nice try old man but your not fooling us ", the hokage is the strongest ninja in the village Sasuke said and that can't be you he said convinced he was right. yep your old jiji, you can't be the hokage. you can't prank us that easily Sasuke said.

Hiruzen sighed, he was not going to get into an argument with 5 year old kids. Forgetting about th prank and ignoring their refusal of him being the hokage, he said well what kind of training were you doing.

Naruto forgetting about there earlier argument frustratingly said " we were trying to unlock our chakra". well I should leave you to your training then Hiruzen said standing up and as he turned to leave he heard Sasuke call him.

"Jiji" Sasuke said, help us unlock our chakra. "I thought you didn't believe I am the hokage "Hiruzen asked. No we don't but you didn't deny being a war hero and giving your age you must be one so you must know about chakra Naruto replied.

They are smart Hiruzen thought, then he asked do you know what chakra is?. Itachi-niisan explained it to us but didn't have time to tell us how to do it Sasuke replied. They probably don't want me to give them another speech on chakra Hiruzen thought, and he also had an appointment at his office very soon.

Hiruzen then told them, "the key to unlocking your chakra is to meditate and reach into yourself and search for a warm energy, then when you find it , pull on it till it comes out of your body. He then watched them try for sometime and fail in doing it, yet when one of them gave up and saw the other still trying he immediately went back to training.

Well I should get going Hiruzen said loudly after sometime. Naruto and Sasuke on hearing this stood up and hugged him and promised him they were going to unlock their chakra very soon.

As Hiruzen left he laughed inwardly admiring their commission to training but he knew they wouldn't be able to do it, they were too young to be able to unlock their chakra he thought to himself. He could have told them but he considered it their punishment for all the paperwork he had received as a result of their prank.

* * *

**Authors note:****If my the prank was not funny please tell me so I can work on my sense of humor for future chapters, but if it is still tell me.**


End file.
